


Our Song

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And because my brain is extremely perverted, Destiel Smutty fluff, I blame Gabe, Just a tiny morsel of fun because of an ad I saw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Dean was a collector of sex toys. He had every kind and color of things to insert up his ass. It was second nature for him to go into work with something buried within. Especially on the days he had a meeting. He had an important one on Thursday with an SOB called Castiel Novak. He was definitely going to need some inside help for that one.





	Our Song

* * *

 

 

 

 

**You don't love**

**someone**

**for their looks,**

**or their clothes,**

**or their fancy car,**

**but because**

**they sing a song**

**only you can hear.**

**- _Oscar Wilde_**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Okay, so Dean might have a sex toy addiction. Most people have books, or tissues in their nightstand (okay so maybe one sex toy too) but both drawers in Dean's nightstand were filled with every kind of sex toy available. It was a veritable rainbow of latex, silicon, and even glass.

 

And maybe, just maybe, he liked to wear a butt plug when he had an important meeting or a conference with a new client. It centered him…gave him something to clench if he got nervous and sometimes it even helped if he got lucky. Mhmm, like that one time when Mr. Lafitte had been VERY impressed by Dean's presentation. Oh yeah, his desk had ended up quite messy that day.

 

He didn't hold out much hope for the same thing to happen at the meeting scheduled for tomorrow. This one would be the big kahuna of meetings. Some rich SOB by the name of Castiel Novak that his boss desperately wanted Dean to woo. He had done all the research and made sure to get to sleep early so he'd be alert and in full form for the meeting. He set the alarm to go off so he'd have two hours to get ready.

 

Well, that had been the plan, but of course, Dean's alarm hadn't gone off. He had set it but never hit save, and now he had forty-five minutes to get his ass out to the car. Thank goodness for short hair since he was able to hop in the shower and be drying off five minutes later.

 

It was the shaving of the face that was going to eat most of his time. If it was a normal workday, Dean wouldn't mind a few nicks from a rushed job, but with meeting the potential client, he had to be more careful. Ten minutes of his time was gone by the time he was washing the residue of the shaving cream from his jaw.

 

Dean was now down to only thirty minutes till he had to be out the door and in his car. There wasn't even enough time for a proper breakfast or to make a new pot of coffee. He had to settle for a cup of yesterday's coffee and a slice of boring, un-toasted bread.

 

The next thing he had to do was get his butt buddy in place. Conceivably he could survive the meeting without inside help, but Dean wasn't going to risk it. It sucked that he didn't have the time to lay on the bed and enjoy thrusting two lubed fingers past his clenched rim slowly opening the hole for the butt plug. But as it was, he was barely able to push the tip of the bottle of lube in and squeeze.

 

Now, normally Dean was quite anal about organizing his sex toys. He always kept the dildos and vibrators in the top drawer of the nightstand, and the butt plugs and anal beads in the lower one. It just made playtime easier to equip, especially when he had started off with a wanking session and suddenly wanted more. So at least in his rush to get to work, Dean was able to just open the bottom drawer and shove the first butt plug he grabbed into his lube-squirted hole.

 

Ahhh…heaven. All the chaos of being late and concern over the meeting just melted away. By the time the expensive suit was on his body and the fancy Italian shoes on his feet, Dean had precisely five minutes to get to the car and go. At least his 1967 Chevy Impala had the horsepower to break any speed limits and get him to the office in plenty of time. It was also very fortunate that it was a Thursday, and traffic was sparse. Dean was in his parking spot in record time.

 

He even had time to go to his office and get himself hyped for the meeting. Once all the necessary papers were placed into his briefcase, Dean headed into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. "I am Dean fuckn' Winchester! I got this! Let's go slay this son of a bitch!"

 

With a sense of empowered determination, Dean strode to the boardroom, placed his briefcase on the long table, sat down in one of the high-end office chairs, and stared into the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen!

 

Fuck! Instant boner.

 

His ass clenched tightly around the butt plug and all of a sudden there was a tune coming from within.

 

DOUBLE FUCK!

 

In his haste that morning, Dean hadn't paid attention to which butt plug he had inserted! Thank goodness it was only the two of them in the boardroom. The smirk on the sexy man's face was not helping matters, though.

 

Castiel leaned over and motioned for Dean to do the same. A set of chapped lips pressed against his ear, "The Recto Flute I have at home is teal. What color is yours?"

 

THE END?

 

 


End file.
